


Let Me Call You Sweetheart

by RachelZappia



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Based on the fiction Pretty Girl Rock by Casafrass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: x





	Let Me Call You Sweetheart

Let me call you sweetheart  
Pairing: Regina Taylor/Brianna May- Gender AU  
Rating: Explicit  
Description: Brianna gets into a confrontation with her ex-boyfriend John Reid. Resident tough girl Regina Taylor steps in and the two form an unlikely bond…

Brianna May walked down the halls after school having stayed late for guitar practice. She was almost to the huge double exit doors when she was roughly grabbed and thrown against the wall.  
“Hey Bri long time no see.”  
Brianna shook her mass of curly hair out of her face to see the smug grin of her ex boyfriend John Reid.  
“What do you want John?” Brianna asked with a sigh.  
“What do you think?” John asked, his palm rubbing against her jean clad leg.  
Brianna squirmed under his hand. “Don’t touch me.”  
“You used to love it Bri. What if I grew a set of tits? Would you like it then?”  
“Stop it.”  
He didn’t stop, instead placing his leg in between her thighs. “I could screw you right here in this hallway you little dyke tramp. And everyone in this school would know you belong to me.”  
Panic began to bubble in Brianna’s chest like acid. He was basically threatening to rape her. “Get off of me you ass hole!”  
“Is there a problem?”  
Oh thank god. Thank God.  
Brianna hoped to no end it was a teacher but she would’ve taken Donald Duck at this point.  
Instead she turned to see Regina Taylor and she felt her panic rise once more.  
Regina Taylor had the reputation of being… difficult if Brianna was being nice about it. Her temper was legendary in the school and she was always shoving her fists into someone’s face despite her soft willowy features. She also spent a lot of time with Melina Mercury who was in a class all her own.  
Now she stood at a pretty impressive 5’10, clad in skin tight blue jeans and a sea foam colored top which brought out the blue in her robin’s egg blue eyes even more. She was wearing too much mascara which made her resemble a cute little raccoon despite the fire in her eyes.  
Wait. Did Brianna actually just think of Regina Taylor as cute?   
Regina tossed her long blond hair over one shoulder as John sneered at her. “Regina.”  
“John” Regina answered, spitting out the name as if it tasted bad. She motioned to Brianna. “I believe she just told you to let her go.”  
“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it carpet licker?”  
Brianna flinched at the offensive name but Regina didn’t bat an eye as she walked over to John, grabbing his arm and twisting it none too gently behind his back.  
John screeched in pain and let go of Brianna who immediately ducked behind Regina like a frightened child, too scared to be embarrassed.   
Regina turned to her. “Come on. I’ll walk you home.”  
She turned to lead Brianna out of the hall when John grabbed her from behind by her long blond hair.  
As Brianna looked on in startled horror, Regina threw John against the wall, kneeing him roughly in the groin.   
“You ever touch me again you won’t live to masturbate about it, understand? And stay away from Brianna.”  
“Next time I see you it’ll be bound and gagged in my bed.”  
They left John against the wall and hurried out into the April sunshine.  
***  
It took Brianna about ten minutes to calm down enough to say anything. “Thanks- for what you did back there.”  
“Does that happen a lot?”  
“No not really. He’s upset because I figured out that- that I-“  
“That you?-“ Regina pressed quietly.  
“That I like girls.” Brianna said it in barely a whisper.  
Regina nodded as if Brianna had told her that Mexican had sounded good for dinner. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. No matter what that dick tells you.”  
“I really am sorry you had to get involved in that. And I’m sorry about the whole “I’ll see you in my bed” thing…” Brianna trailed off, ashamed to admit that John’s cruel threat had actually peaked her curiosity and she couldn’t help imagining Regina on her back, her long legs spread, moaning softly as Brianna fingered her.  
Brianna quickly shook the thought away as Regina shook her own head. “I’m not worried. I can more than handle myself.”  
They walked in compatible silence for another ten minutes before they reached Brianna’s apartment. Brianna turned to Regina with a grateful smile.   
“Thanks again for all you did. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t stepped in.”  
Regina opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the front door to the apartment being flung open by a girl a few years younger than Brianna with long auburn hair and grey-green eyes.  
“There you are Bri! I was just about to call… the cavalry…” she trailed off, looking at Regina with undisguised interest, letting her eyes roam from Regina’s cleavage in her low cut sea foam top to her long legs enveloped in her skinny jeans.  
Brianna sighed at her roommate’s blatant up-down. “Regina this is my roommate Johanna Deacon. Deacy this is Regina Taylor.”  
Johanna held out a perfectly manicured hand. “It’s a pleasure.”  
Regina took it with the look of the blank faced professional. “Nice to meet you as well.” She turned back to Brianna. “You going to be ok?”  
“Yeah I’ll be fine. Thanks again.”  
Regina pulled a scrap of paper and a sharpie out of her bag, scrawling big loopy numbers. “My cell number. Feel free to text me if you need anything.”  
“Thanks. I will.”  
With a wave and a “nice meeting you” to Joanna, she turned and began walking in the direction she and Brianna had just come from.  
Sheep herding Joanna inside, Brianna pressed her back against the closed door, taking a deep trembly breath, still not fully recovered from her run in with John.   
Joanna was staring at her with eyes the size of dinner plates. “Good. For. You.”  
Brianna rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t like that. She was only protecting me.”  
Joanna’s tone immediately became concerned. “Protecting you? What from?”  
“John Reid.”  
Joanna balled her hands into fists. “What did he do to you Brianna?”  
“He cornered me in the hallway after school and pinned me to the wall. Said he could screw me in the hallway and nobody could stop him.”  
“Jesus Christ Bri.”  
“And then Regina showed up and basically shoved her fists in his face.”  
“Brianna you have got to talk to somebody about him. A teacher, a cop, anyone. If Regina hadn’t shown up- or if John had managed to hold her down-“  
Brianna really didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened.   
“How do you know her anyway?”  
“I really don’t. I had heard some stuff around the halls but after what happened today-“  
“She seems to be concerned about you Bri. And she’s hot as hell too. Did you see those legs? Good enough in jeans but in a dress? Forget it.”  
“Exactly Deacy. Forget it. Even if I did find Regina Taylor attractive- and I’m not saying I do- she’s way out of my league.”  
“Bri you can’t possibly believe that.”  
“It’s true Deacy. I’m a text book nerd and she’s a popular party girl who plays drums. I have no chance.”  
“She told you she plays?”  
“No but I saw her hands. I could tell by the callouses.”  
“Brianna you play guitar. That’s a perfect ice breaker right there.”  
“Joanna I’m not interested. End of story.”  
“At least think about it Brianna. This would be so good for you.”  
***  
Regina entered her apartment to find her room mate Melina Mercury half naked on the sofa. “I was just about to send out a search party” Melina remarked.  
Regina sighed tiredly. “Had to take care of something.”  
“Or someone?” Melina asked with a knowing smirk.  
“Do you know who Brianna May is?”  
Melina scrunched up her face, thinking.  
“Insanely tall? Long curly brown hair?”  
“No I don’t think I know her.”  
“Well she was dating John Reid.”  
“Him I know. Asshole. So what does all of this have to do with you?”  
“He basically threatened to rape her in the hallway. So I stepped in.”  
“Holy crap Reg. What happened?”  
“Oh he shook his fists and acted tough. Pulled my hair, threatened me.”  
“How?”  
“Said “the next time I see you, it’ll be bound and gagged in my bed.”  
“Jesus Reg. Is Brianna ok?”  
“A little shook up but fine otherwise.”  
“Why’d they break up? Just because he’s a dick?”  
“She told me he freaked when she told him she likes women.”  
“And the plot thickens! Have you moved in for the kill yet?”  
“She really isn’t my type Melina.”  
“Why? What’s wrong with her?”  
“She’s a little on the tall side. Kind of gangly.”  
“You’re like 5’10. How much taller is she?”  
“She’s like 6’2 I think.”  
“So she’s a bit tall. So what? Give her a chance Reg. “She could be perfect for you.”  
***  
Brianna turned the color of a freshly laundered bed sheet as she stared at her cell.   
“What’s wrong Bri?”  
“Look at this.” Brianna shoved her phone into Johanna’s face.  
Johanna turned the color of a stoplight as she read the text aloud. “The next time I see you with that little blond whore I’ll kill her myself. But not before I make her scream my name. Does that make you jealous babe? John.”  
Johanna threw the phone across the room in disgust. “Text Regina” she said as calmly as she could. Tell her what’s happening here and see what else you guys can do.”  
Brianna went to go retrieve her phone from where Johanna had thrown it. “This isn’t really her problem though Deacy.”  
“It is now! Brianna he’s threatening to kill her. Now whether or not he’s doing it to get a rise out of you is not the damn point. The point is that he’s threatening two different people, both physically and verbally. That is not ok Brianna.”  
Brianna sighed miserably. “You’re right Deacy. I have to handle this now before it gets any worse.”  
Johanna nodded approvingly. “Good girl.”  
Brianna sent out a quick text which read:  
Hey Regina it’s Brianna. Have you heard from John at all?  
A couple minutes passed before Regina responded:  
No, I haven’t heard from him. Is he bothering you again?  
Brianna could almost feel the anger and concern coming through Regina’s text. She was just in the right place at the right time.  
He sent me a text saying he would kill you if he saw us together.   
Any news?” Johanna asked softly.  
“Not yet. I just got done telling her about John.”  
God what an asshole. Why don’t you come over tonight? We’ll order a pizza and talk. And bring Johanna if she doesn’t mind. I think her and Melina would get along nicely.  
Brianna showed the text to Johanna who nodded enthusiastically. “Say yes!” she encouraged. “You’ll get to see Regina and I’ll get a hot date.’’ Her expression turned serious. “He cannot keep doing this to you Brianna.”  
See you in an hour. And thanks.  
***  
The door to the apartment was opened by a dark, exotic looking girl with mocha eyes and long, almost black hair.  
“You must be Brianna and Johanna. Come in darlings! Hey Reg? They’re here!”  
Regina walked in bare foot in Daisy duke shorts that showed off her long shapely legs and a mint green tank that just barely covered her cleavage.   
And Brianna was definitely not eye balling Regina’s legs in those shorts. She wasn’t doing anything of the kind.  
Regina smiled and dammit she had a pretty smile.  
“Brianna” she said, still smiling, the name almost sounding pornographic in the way she said it.  
Melina turned to Johanna. “Would you accompany me to dinner darling? I know this great little sushi place down the road.”  
Johanna’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Sound’s perfect.”  
Regina smirked as they headed for the front door. “Have fun guys.”  
The minute they left, Regina motioned to the black leather sofa. “Come sit down.”  
They got comfortable and Regina turned to Brianna, her face one big question. “So what’s going on?”  
“Just what I texted you” Brianna sighed. “I really am sorry I got you involved in this Regina.”  
Regina was firm when she answered “Brianna the only person who should be apologizing is John. Guys like that talk a good game to make themselves feel powerful but when it comes right down to it, he’s probably the biggest coward in the school. But what really sucks is the way he’s treating you. You don’t deserve it and if you were my girl-“ Regina broke off, turning the color of a vine ripened tomato.  
Brianna was sure her face must’ve been the same color. If you were my girl? Surely Regina wasn’t interested in a dork like her.  
“I could never date someone like you” Brianna murmured.  
She immediately regretted the statement, seeing the wounded look in Regina’s big blue eyes.  
“I- I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you’re way out of my league.”  
Regina raised an eyebrow. “How so?”  
“Regina you’re… stunningly beautiful. You could have any man or woman you wanted, dead or alive. You’re popular, you’re musically inclined… I’m just a textbook nerd who plays guitar.”  
“Brianna as flattering as that was, you’re wrong. You’re an amazing catch too.”  
Brianna hung her head, biting her lower lip.  
“Would you like me to prove it to you?”  
And before Brianna could say a word, she was lying on her back on the black leather couch, those long bare legs pressed against hers as Regina held her by the shoulders, pressing her sweet, full lips to Brianna’s, her hands moving from Brianna’s shoulders to her back, holding her close.   
Brianna responded, arching into Regina’s soft touch, kissing her hungrily, slipping one hand up the back of her tank top, the other between her bare legs.  
It had started to rain outside, something the two girls barely noticed, as they continued to kiss, their hands all over each other’s bodies, as Melina’s cat pawed them and the rain fell softly outside


End file.
